


My Sister, My Friend

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Making Up, Pre-Apocalypse, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wish you’d never been born!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sister, My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the start of the series. I see Beth as having just turned sixteen not too long before this drabble. Just wanted to do a little thing showcasing Maggie and Beth as sisters.

"I wish you'd never been born!"

That sentence floated around in Maggie's head as she sat on the front porch and thought of her argument with Beth. It seemed anymore ever since Beth had hit sixteen they had been arguing more and tonight had been no different. Beth had gotten mad because Maggie had told their dad and Annette about Beth's plans to lose her virginity to Jimmy.

Maggie may not have done it had she not wanted Beth to turn out like her though. She didn't want Beth to regret her first time having sex like Maggie did. Maggie had been foolish and not thinking clearly and she had lost her virginity in her first boyfriends backseat and she just didn't want Beth to look back and feel disappointment.

So she had told their parents in hope that at least for right now she could put off Beth's inclinations of wanting to have sex with Jimmy. Having hope that Beth would wait until she was a bit older and more prepared and with someone she truly loved because Maggie doubted that Beth loved Jimmy even if she said so. They had only been dating now for three months and no one fell in love that quickly.

Hearing the front door open, Maggie looked up as she saw Beth coming out and the moment they locked eyes Beth looked away before sighing softly.

"I was looking for you," Beth finally spoke as she moved to sit down in a chair beside Maggie. "Wanted to say I was sorry for what I said."

Maggie laughed softly at Beth's words, "Daddy send you out here?"

"Yeah," Beth confirmed as she looked back up at Maggie. "But I do mean my words. I'm sorry I said what I did," she said as she smiled slowly and Maggie knew she was telling the truth because Beth was good like that. Never really held grudges or stayed mad for long even if their relationship was rocky.

"I forgive you Bethie," Maggie said as she used Beth's nickname. "And I didn't tell daddy or Annette to make you upset. I just...I don't want you to have regrets when it comes to your first time. You're my sister and I love you and I only want the best for you. Don't want you to have as many regrets or the same regrets as me."

Beth smiled bigger at Maggie's words and Maggie was sure or at least she hoped she was about Beth understanding why Maggie had done what she did. "I love you too Mags," she finally said and for now Maggie seemed a bit grateful that things were behind them. That they could hopefully have some peace at least until their next falling out.


End file.
